Filling stations for dispensing gasoline and other fuels have long had a problem with vehicles pulling away from the fuel dispensing pump with the dispensing nozzle still inserted in the vehicle's tank, or with the nozzle or dispensing hose otherwise secured or hung on the vehicle. Such incidences usually result in damage to the dispensing pump and/or breakage of the dispensing hose. It will be appreciated that repairing the resulting damage to the dispensing pump and hose can be extremely costly. Further, the fuel spillage which can result from such damage can create a dangerous and possibly life threatening condition. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by installing two hoses joined by a breakaway coupling device on the dispensing pump, with the coupling device designed to disengage and seal the hoses when pressure is exerted on the coupling as in the case where a vehicle pulls away from the pump with the nozzle or hose attached. Certain devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,525 and the patents cited therein, and other such devices are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,935 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,130 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,944 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,848 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,801 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,331 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,194 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,545 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,773 PA2 USSR Pat. No. 363,833
However, these devices are generally either unable to withstand the rigors of the fuel pumping operation, or are difficult to install. Moreover, once installed, many such devices are difficult to disengage in absence of the preselected disengaging force being applied to the coupling and difficult to recouple after the coupling has disengaged.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved breakaway hose coupling device for releasably joining the hose ends of two fluid communicating hoses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved breakaway hose coupling device for selectively disengaging and sealing the hose ends of two hoses in response to disengaging force in excess of a preselected value being exerted on the coupling device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved breakaway hose coupling device which is less disruptive of fluid flow than conventional coupling devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved breakaway hose coupling device which is easy to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved breakaway hose coupling device which can be easily recoupled after being excess of a preselected value being applied to the coupling, and easily uncoupled in absence of such disengaging force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved breakaway hose coupling device which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.